1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication systems and networks including low duty cycle devices.
2. Information
Remote monitoring of operations may include the use of low power and/or battery-operated, wireless telecommunication devices that monitor operational status information and transmit operational status information to a remotely situated information-processing device. Here, for example, such operational status may be transmitted via radio frequency signals as short messages. A telecommunication device employing a power consumption saving technique may not be able to communicate with a remotely situated information-processing device if the telecommunication device is in a sleep mode in order to conserve battery power.